The Anderson House
by loh122
Summary: A dare becomes a night of hell.


"Mike why are we even here?" Tina asked in a huff. It was a Friday, the only one without mikes parents tagging along and they were standing outside the Anderson house, the supposed haunted house. Mike rolled his eyes "you and Mercedes kept talking about this house, saying it was haunted, so artie and sam dared me to bring you here to see if its really haunted"

Tina crossed her arms, she was determined not to go in that house "no way mike. I refuse. You know that anybody that has ever gone into that house has vanished. Just look what happened to those freshman a couple years back, brothers who just vanished" she said poking his chest, she remembered just fine. She had been in fifth grade when it happened, and at the time she didn't think anything of it, she just remembers her mom telling her she couldn't play outside after dark anymore.

"Tina there is no way it's really haunted. Those kids probably just ran away. One was gay, one was a trouble maker and the last just followed the other two around like a lost puppy half the time. " mike said holding open the small metal gate for tina, who walked through with an eye roll "and who told you that?" she asked walking up to the creepy building, she couldn't see any lights on but she could have sworn she saw a curtain move. "Sugar motta, she said her sister dani was in the same grade as those boys. She told me that school had been canceled for a week while they looked for the kids" They had reached the front porch by now, mike searching for a way into the building without making it look like anyone had been there "Do you even know their names?" she asked tapping her foot with her eyebrow raised, mike raised his hands in defense, he hated that look "no but who cares. Look you don't have to be here, we can tell artie I did bring you. But I want to check it out, you know so at least there is some truth to it"

Before tina could speak mike pumped his fist in the air, she looked to see he had opened the window, which was big enough for them to step in through without much trouble. Mike went in first, helping her as she stepped through the window herself with only a moment's thought. The air seemed heavy to tina, sending chills down her spine "come on. Lets check this place out" mike said grabbing her hand, pointing his flashlight around the room, showing off dusty furniture, some were covered up.

The house was bigger than it looked on the outside. Walking around they found two dining rooms, both on either side of the house, a living room that would put mikes to shame, and he had fancy set up. As they were checking out the living room tina jumped, she could have sworn she heard a creak behind her, turning only to see the darkness "mike" she whispered "did you hear that?" she asked, a bad feeling creeping over her. Mike turned and flashed the light down the hall, seeing nothing but hall "no. Don't worry tina, nothing is going to happen to you, I will protect you."

When they turned to begin their search again, they stopped and let out a scream. Standing in front of them was a boy, no man, who looked just a few years older than themselves standing in front of them with a smile. He was dressed in old fashioned cloths, even a bowtie "Holy shit!" mike shouted "You scared the crap out of us dude" he said trying to catch his breath, the man frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I heard movement and came to see what was causing it." He offered a smile again, it gave tina chills "check on the movement..you live here?" mike asked wide eyed, he didn't know the placed had been bought, they could get arrested if he called the cops. Their parents would be angry, his would never let them out of their sight again.

The man laughed "sort of. I am the care taker of the building, it was left to my family for generations, I only come here every so often to check up on it. My name is blaine, blaine Anderson" he raised his hand to shake, mike shook his hand but tina refused "im mike chang, and this is my girlfriend Tina cohn-chang. No relation" he laughed thinking of all the times people assumed they were related because their names were similar. Blaine smiled "nice to meet you. Now may I ask why you're here?" both teens blushed "um well we were dared to come here. Our friends believe the place is haunted, I don't believe it is so I came to prove it"

Blaine nodded "of course. Well I am sorry but it is true. This place is haunted, only by cobwebs and dust im afraid" he laughed, mike joining in with him. "come on, how about I give you a tour, better than you stumbling around." He smiled "I'm up now, so it will be better than trying to go back to sleep"

Tina huffed, for the past half hour she had been following behind her boyfriend and his new best friend blaine. Annoyed she stopped to fix her shoelace, when she stood back up, they were gone "mike? Blaine" she called out, only to receive silence in return "great. You think he would have turned on the power if he was staying in the place for a few days. Weirdo"

_Run…you must leave_

Tina spun around, only to see darkness "hello?" she called out scrunching her face in confusion when no answer was received, again. She could have sworn she heard something.

_He is lost already. Leave._

There it was again, that voice. "mike, blaine if that is you playing a trick on me I will cut your dicks off you assholes" she growled only to grow more angry when yet again she was ignored "fuck this" taking out her phone she turned on the flashlight app artie had downloaded for her, making her feel stupid for not thinking of it earlier. Turning she stopped, on the wall was a portrait of a young women. She was blonde, a warm smile on her face, she was dressed in a yellow sun dress with a necklace of pearls around her neck.

"That's Quinn Fabrey" A voice spoke behind her, making her spin around, shining the light on Blaine and kurt "she used to live in this house. Back in the day it used to be a hotel of sorts, a bed and breakfast. Some people just ended up staying longer than others" he said shrugging "shes beautiful" Tina said turning back to the picture, slight admiration in her voice. "she was a singer, she used to draw crowds from all over to hear her sing. Many a man tried to court her, win her hand in marriage, but no one ever did" Tina turned around, a frown on her face "what happened to her?" she asked, Blaine gave a sad smile "she died. At the age of twenty two. Miscarriage"

Tina's heart felt for the young women and her unborn child "would you like to see the others?" Blaine asked, his smile back on his face. Tina raised her eyebrow "others?" then she felt like smacking herself. Blaine had said that some chose to stay longer, which meant Quinn wasn't the only one to stay.

They walked further down the hall, turning into a room, and tina held in a complaint when blaine turned on the light 'why couldn't you do that earlier' she thought crossing her arms. As if reading her mind blaine turned with an apologetic smile on "sorry, I had arrived late and never turned on the power. Me and mike went and switched it on while you were looking at Quinn" he gestured to the room around him "this is the library" and in truth it was. It was massive, it was bigger than the schools library, but it was lima so that wasn't saying much. Around the room she noticed several painting, even another of Quinn "there are many pictures of the occupants that used to reside in this home around. The originals are all placed in here" blaine stated adjusting his bowtie "I know. Lets start with the founder of the house, Brittany Pierce" he pointed to the picture right above tina, turning to get a better view she stared. It was another young women, in her twenties, blonde like Quinn, but her smile more gentle, innocent. Her eyes, tina seemed to get lost in them, almost like she was looking right at her, into her very soul. "Brittany pierce was a dancer, and stayed at the Anderson house since she was a child. Her parents couldn't care for her, so they left her with a family friend and their child, Santana Lopez. Both girls grew up together and eventually, as most do in that case, got together. But that was a secret, that was before same sex couples were allowed to walk around for all to see. They would have been put in a mental hospital if it was found out" he sighed "what happened to them?" Mike asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer "they were found out, and the night before they were to be arrested and sent to the mental hospital, they vanished. Leaving behind the empty house and all their belongings" he shrugged before moving on, clearly finished with that picture, he pointed to another but kept moving past it "that is Santana lopez". Tina stopped to look at it, she was stunning. She was of Hispanic descent, her long flowing hair was black and clear, falling over her shoulders in cascades. She wore a simple red dress, but showed off her girls pretty well.

She stepped behind mike to hear the rest of the conversation"..Karofsky. David was a football star, his team stayed here on the night of their championship's, seeing as they were the away team. He was a senior and after he graduated he moved to lima and took up residents here. A year later he vanished, no clues left behind"

With each picture tina grew more nervous. Chills ran nonstop down her spine, making her teeth chatter. Mike gave her a worried look but brushed it off to being cold in the house, to which blaine told them the furnace had not worked in years, and since no one lived their it was pointless to get it fixed.

They stopped in front of a set of photos, four to precise, and all of them men. "These four are very special" he said with a giggle, something sparkled behind his eyes, something tina couldn't place but didn't like the feeling it gave her. She would wish later that she obeyed her mind telling her to run, grab mike and run away from blaine, but she wont and it will cost her later.

"This one is Rory Flannigan. A irish man who moved with his family to have a better life. He like Quinn was a artist, he was a painter. In fact, he painted a few paintings in the home, the pictures around the house are copies he made." The boy was cute in tina's opinion. His hair was brown and kept short but looked almost styled. His eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen.

He pointed to another, this one held a man, who unlike the others, only had a strip of hair. She held in a laugh, he had a Mohawk, he looked angry even though he was smiling. It was just the look she got from his eyes, almost like he was haunted by something "this is Noah Hudmel, the adopted brother to Kurt and Finn hudmel. Noah's mother was killed in a car crash and was left to his god father. The three grew up together so they already felt like brothers" blaine shrugged. Tina tuned him out and looked at the other two photos. One had messy hair, like he had just rolled out of bed, and was wearing a polo shirt, while the other was decked out in designer cloths, similar to what blaine himself was wearing. But his eyes, his eyes seemed to change color. She blinked, the eyes were changing color, they had just been a silver color and now they looked more blue.

Her mind couldn't process what was going on, a picture couldn't change, it was a moment captured in time, forever to remain the same. She was about to ask about it, to see if it was a trick photo, like this was all a set up to prank them, when the voice from earlier spoke in her ear, only this time their were others.

_Run. ( the women from the hall, making her think of the picture of Quinn she found right after)_

_Leave before it's to late (this one sounded so small and innocent, her mind flashed to the picture of Brittany)_

_Bitch, grab your boy toy and run (the voice was definitely male, and he was angry. Her eyes swept to the picture of noah, and she held her breath, it was as if he was looking right at her)_

_Corre a chica gótica, antes de que te llegue (this voice was in Spanish, and she turned to face santana's picture)_

Tina closed her eyes and tried to shake the voices away, she must be tired or going crazy. There was no way she was hearing any of this, she couldn't be.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that (this one had a accent she only heard in movies by hot dreamy guys, before she got mike. Rory was the only irish boy blaine mentioned)_

The voices stopped and tina was able to hear the last of what blaine was saying "..stay for the night. It started to storm out and it would be safer for you" tina wanted to protest, complain about a headace, or not feeling well. She wasn't going to tell them about the voice, they would just think she was crazy, but one look outside showed one of the worst storms she had ever seen in ohio.

"alright, that would be great thanks man:" Mike said with a smile, and turned to follow after blaine, grabbing tina's hand in his, not once noticing the coldness or the shaking of her hands.

After a refreshing shower, which thankfully had hot water, blaine said something about a separate boiler or something for hot water that he had put in a couple years back for his annual visits. She wasn't paying much attention, she was to distracted by the voices that kept ringing in her ears.

IT was around midnight when she finally feel asleep, only to wake up two hours later having to pee. Not wanting to wake mike, or bother blaine across the hall, she grabbed the flashlight and made her way through the hall to the bathroom. After she had finished and was making her way back to the room, she stopped. In the middle of the hall way stood a women, her face covered in shadow, but she was wearing a yellow sundress "hello?" Tina called out, her voice breaking only slightly, the women said nothing, only stared through the darkness, she could feel the womens gaze on her. She opened her mouth to speak again but a creak behind her spoked her, causing her to turn, and their stood a man, taller than mike or blaine and much more muscular than them "hello?" she called out to him, this time her voice showing how afraid she was, she was alone in a dark haunted house while her boyfriend slept down the hall, with only a flashlight for protection.

The man spoke, and he sounded more like a teenager than a man, and he sounded angry "You need to leave you idiot. You can't be here" the figure stepped forward, causing tina to take a step back, her mind rushing to mike. She wanted to leave, run away and never come back but she couldn't leave mike behind "you have too" the girl spoke from behind her, sounding closer than before "he's been marked. He won't be able to leave this house but you, your still free. You must leave, leave him behind to his fate. You can't save him" she could feel cold breath on her neck, like the women was behind her. Spinning around she raised the flashlight up to strike, but stopped. The women was gone, looking behind her found the man gone. Had she dreamed it all, is she dreaming while awake, from stress maybe. She ran back to the room and locked the door behind her, letting out a breath she didn't even know she held. She took a step away from the door and froze, standing be the bed was a boy, at first she thought it was blaine, he was dressed like blaine had been before but she noticed he was taller than blaine, and his hair was styled instead of gelled. A scream caught in her thought as a voice spoke from the window, were another man sat, from the length of his legs, she could tell he was huge "Kurt, you can't save him. Blaine marked him, you know that. Those who are marked are forever cursed to live in this home, to feed him". Kurt. That was the name of the guy from the picture in the library, but this couldn't be the same one. He looked her age, maybe slightly older. Anger flared from the depth of her soul causing her to shout at the intruders in her room "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she rushed toward the bed containing the sleeping form of her boyfriend and the other boy, kurt, causing him to step away as she got near.

"What do you want from me, from us? First those two creeps in the hallway try to scare me and telling me to leave my boyfriend behind before vanishing, now you creeps are in our room. What do you want?" she yelled at them, neither boy showing her yelling having had an effect on them. Kurt sighed "see kurt, Quinn and puck tried to warn her, because she can still run. Why are you trying to save him?" the man asked "because finn, this can't continue, you know if he doesn't feed he will disappear. That is our only hope to escape". Tina felt like her mind was going to explode, finn. That was the name of kurts brother. And Quinn, Quinn was the women in the hallway, but she didn't know who puck was.

This had to be a setup, all of them were in on it. Blaine too, maybe this was mikes idea, to scare her. To get revenge on the prank she pulled a month ago with the clown suit. These must be kids from the other schools in the area, maybe college students.

"Sorry sweetie, but were not college students. And this is no prank, you need to leave now" Kurt said waving a hand at her before disappearing, the only clue he even left was a rush of air moving the curtains. Finn smiled "sorry about him, he has always been into the dramatics, even when we were younger. He used to put on shows with our mom for me and dad" finn shrugged "look, he's right. You need to leave. Blaine.. blaine is not safe. Your boyfriend is already marked, even if he leaves here, he will die the moment he gets past the gate and it will be painful." His eyes held a sorrow so deep it made a tear roll down her cheek, before she could speak finn was gone too, leaving behind no proof he was really there, causing tina to think yet again she was going crazy.

She woke mike up in record time and they both dressed, she didn't bother to explain why they were leaving but her stance and how she held herself made mike follow her orders. As they reached the bottom floor they stopped, blaine stood by the front door, a smile on his face " going somewhere?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet making her skin crawl, she scowled "we're leaving. This place is fucked, your fucked in the head, having people try and scare the shit out of me in the middle of the night, have them creep in our room. What were they supposed to steal our wallets? Or maybe kidnap us for some sick pleasure of yours. Maybe sell us to some high paying fucktard" she spat, her anger and worry being released through her words. Blaine stood unfazed through her whole speech, but a voice in her ear screamed for her to run, and without a thought she bolted up the stairs dragging mike with her trough the vast house.

The house was not this big, it couldn't be' Tina thought as she ran, she felt like she had been running for a hour now, having lost mike somewhere around the library. After they first ran, they hid in the library and tina told him everything. When she finished, she wasn't sure he believed her, but when blaine showed up he shoved tina behind him. Everything happened fast after that. Blaine changed, he became some kind of monster from her worst nightmare. His eyes turned black as night. His teeth grew and sharpened to the point of razer blades, while his hands and fingers turned a sickly yellow and changed into claws.

When he attacked mike shoved her to the side and started to fight the creature, yelling for tina to run, and without a second thought she did, only to hear him cry in pain as she grew farther away. Now she was running down a hall, she new could not exist in the house, it was as long as the football field at the school that coach sue made all the students do jumping jakes one day during her period.

She ducked into a room and let out a shaky breath, tears rolled down her eyes "this can't be happening, it just can't. This has to be a nightmare" she rocked back and forth pinching her arms trying to wake up "your going to hurt yourself if you keep that up" a voice said, a hint of sadness in it. Looking up she found another girl kneeling in front of her, a smile on her face "Im Brittany. Nice to meet you, are you gonna be our knew friend?" she asked tilting her head "lord tubbington said so, but hes being mean again so I think he is just lieing"

Tina couldn't believe this was happening. Another one, her mind registered something a second later "tubbington?" she asked, Brittany nodded but didn't say anything else. "She means blaine. He reminds her of an angry cat" another voice spoke from behind Brittany, looking up into the eyes of a Hispanic women, Santana "Well pleasure to meet you gothica, but its really not, since your gonna be trapped her like the rest of us" Brittany frowned "Santana, be nice. Kurtie said she can still get away, because she doesn't want to be our friend. I'll be sad for awhile but she must have other friends she can't leave behind so ill get over it" Santana rolled her eyes before vanishing, yet another reason tina must be going crazy. People don't just vanish.

Brittany spoke again "you need to go. Tubbington is getting close and he will find you. Run and don't stop" and with that she too was gone, leaving tina alone in a dark room. Out in the hall she could hear footsteps and a scratching on the walls "oh little bird, come out come out where ever you are" blaines voice called through the hall, but it sounded hollow and like it went through a blender "mike was such a tasty treat, his screams were delectable. But don't worry, he will get a nice portrait in the library with the others, and so will you. When I catch you" his voice was right outside the door now, tina held her breath and waited. And waited. Finally the footsteps passed down the hall, growing silent. A voice in her head told her to run, unlocking her legs and ignoring the pins and needles feeling she ran. Once glance back she could see the glowing red eyes and the shining teeth, dripping with what could only be blood, since the same thing was dripping from the claws he was balanced on. It let out a laugh "Run my birdie. I will catch you. You make this game fun"

Tina couldn't run any longer. She was in the library again after running yet again from the creature. Anywhere she hid, he found her and taunted her, a claw mark here or there. An ear splitting screech, that one made her fall down some stairs, she knew had not been their during the tour of the house.

She hadn't run into any of the other's since Brittany and Santana, making her feel alone and afraid. If they weren't showing up anymore that must mean they know she is gonna get caught, which is how she found herself in the library, staring at the dead body of her boyfriend, his head was gone, his legs were separated from his body. He was a mess. He was gone and dead. Looking around she found blaine was right, their was a picture of mike now on the wall, he was wearing a tux. "Well I think my little birdie has finally given up" A voice spoke from the doorway, turning she found blaine, she didn't even bother to hide her fear. This was it, she was going to die and be trapped in this house forever. Blaine smiled, showing of the blood red teeth "oh don't worry, it will only hurt for awhile, then nothing. And you wont be alone, you will have others here to keep you company" he raised one of his clawed hands toward the far wall that held a fireplace. All of them stood there, watching with a sadness in their eyes. Brittany was being held by Santana as she cried. Quinn was in the arms of a mohawked boy, who she now relized was noah, both were scowling at blaine. Kurt and finn stood near the couple, finn was frowning "I am so sorry" he whispered closing his eyes. Their were two others in the room, ones she had not run into before, one was rory and the other david, both were sitting in front of the fire place looking defeated.

Kurt growled, at who she wasn't sure. Tina turned back to face blaine, who was only a few feet away now, he could reach out and grab her if he wanted. "well little birdie, it has been fun, but I am hungry and your boyfriend, well, you know what they said about asain food." His smile turned more cruel if it was even possible "hungry an hour later" he laughed. No, no it laughed. She shut her eyes as he advanced on her. Her screams pierced the night as his teeth and claws dug into her flesh, ripping her limbs from her body. Eating her organs in front of her eyes. IT was keeping her alive while it fed, to enjoy the fear it brought, the more pain she felt. As her eye sight turned black she noticed another painting appearing on the wall next to mike, above the heads of the others. It was an asain girl, her black hair in a French braid, she was wearing a pink dress. The last thing she saw, the last thing her brain processed before ending, it was her. The painting was of her, and she was no forever trapped in the Anderson house.


End file.
